This invention relates to a protective covering device for the heel of a ladies shoe for use when the shoe heel is in danger of being scuffed for example in driving in which the back of the heel and heel portion of the upper tend to rest against the floor of the automobile as the toe is lifted away from the floor for operating the vehicle pedals.
It is well known that significant damage occurs to the heel of ladies shoes when driving since the back of the heel must rest on the floor of the automobile while the pedals are operated. This problem is particularly noted in shoes with higher heels and these shoes are delicate and prone to damage when the floor becomes covered with grit or other material carried into the vehicle on the shoes of the wearer. Some ladies go the extent of carrying a separate pair of shoes used solely for driving so the shoes are kept in the car and worn to replace the outdoor shoes while driving. Others remove the shoes altogether and drive without shoes but this is of course a dangerous action since it tends to alter the feel of the pedals.
Various proposals for heel covering devices have been made previously and attention is particularly directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,153,289 (Martin); 3,025,617 (Rizzonelli); 2,915,836 (McDonough); 4,461,100 (Minor); and 3,104,479 (D'Amico) all of which disclose sleeve type arrangements slipped over the heel of the ladies shoe to engage around the rear of the heel portion of the upper.
Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,828,246 (Destro); 4,785,556 (Blair); 3,066,427 (Matthews); 3,239,953 (Norton); 4,262,048 (Mitchell); 4,441,264 (Gubias); 3,851,412 (Boegele); 4,498,252 (Connors); 3,217,430 (Novick); 4,249,321 (Nagy); 3,095,659 (McClellan); and Canadian Patents 196,312 (Poore); and 68519 (Morrow) all of which disclose a device which is strapped onto the shoe in the area of the heel to attempt to protect the heel area.
British Patent 275019 discloses a cup-shaped body which has an opening through which the heel passes and which clamps elastically onto the rear of the heel of the wearer.
These devices however have been generally unsuccessful and have not been widely accepted. Other products are available on the market place and one product comprises merely a sewn sleeve of a water resistant fabric which has an elasticated opening at one end and a strap at the other end. This device is however entirely unsatisfactory since the heel slips through the elasticated end and is left exposed for further damage.